TITANIC
by Yatsumi Kumokami
Summary: Un remake de Titanic avec Kaiba dans le rôle de Rose et Joey dans le rôle de Jack...
1. Chapter 1

'Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour commencer cette histoire…alors je ma contenterai de m'adresser à ma sœur en citant Lyude…

Sophie… « This is for you !»

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le quai était rempli de monde…On aurait dit que toute la ville s'était déplacée pour assister au voyage inaugural du plus grand paquebot du monde. Peu de gens pourraient cependant monter à bord…

Parmi ces privilégiés se trouvait la prestigieuse famille Kaiba. Ces derniers venaient précisément d'arriver. Ils ne montèrent pas immédiatement : ils attendaient quelqu'un…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une seconde voiture arriva et un jeune homme aux cheveux multicolores en sorti ; il se dirigea vers le père Kaiba et lui serra virilement la main avant de faire un baise-main à Seto, le plus âgé des deux fils et de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Mokuba, le petit dernier des Kaiba.

Ils montèrent ensuite à bord du bateau sous les regards émerveillés de la foule.

***

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une gargote mal fréquentée, un groupe d'individus plutôt louches s'adonnaient à une partie de carte acharnée dont l'enjeux était…deux billets pour monter sur le Titanic ! La tension était à son comble lorsque les cartes décisives furent jouées…

-YEAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-ON A GAGNÉ ; ON A GAGNÉ ! »

-Attends, attends…Quelle heure il est ? »

-WOW ! Putain, le bateau y part dans deux minutes…On doit se grouiller ! »

***

Seto Kaiba, le très riche et très beau futur président d'une Grande Société était sur le pont du bateau, juste à côté de la passerelle. Il contemplait les visages de la foule, en bas, sur le quai…Ils avaient tous l'air joyeux et rêveurs…Il pouvait voir qu'ils aimerait être là, à sa place ; qu'ils aimeraient être riches, à sa place…Il trouvait ça pathétique ! Tous ces imbéciles ne se rendaient pas compte du calvaire qu'il vivait. Ils pensaient tous qu'il vivait une vie magnifique, sans souci, sans problème…Les niais ! Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de se réveiller tous les matins à cinq heure, pour terminer de travailler à vingt-deux heure ; ils ne se rendaient pas compte du calvaire que lui infligeait ses précepteurs, son père et ses associés. Ils n'imaginaient même pas ce que c'était de se réveiller en se disant que, _une journée encore_, il faudrait supporter cet idiot de Yami, qui lui était promis par leur parents…

Il soupira.

Les moteurs commencèrent à tourner et c'est à ce moment que Seto remarqua les deux personnages qui courraient comme des dératés. Ils criaient :

-ARRÊTEZ LE BATEAU !!! »

-Rah, Joey, t'es con 'y peuvent pas l'arrêter…Notre seule chance c'est d'arriver à la passerelle avant que… »

-Ah, Ok ! HEY, N'ENLEVEZ SURTOUT PAS LA PASSERELLE ! »

Seto donna un grand coup de pied dans la passerelle pour la faire tomber à l'eau…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aloooooooooooooors…c'est bien ? NON ! Inutile de répondre : je sais que c'est génial !

…Quoi ? Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que se la jouer frimeuse n'est pas une excellente stratégie pour avoir des reviews…

Bon ben, j'espère que j'en aurai quand même…


	2. Chapter 2

Le bateau avait démarré. Finalement Joey et son ami Tristan avaient réussi à monter à bord en s'accrochant à des cordages et s'étaient rendus à leur cabine. C'était une pièce minuscule qu'ils devaient partager avec de parfaits étrangers ; mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : ils étaient à bord du Titanic !

***

De son côté, Seto avait également découvert sa cabine, mais n'était pas d'une humeur aussi jouissive que les deux autres : il avait aussi découvert qu'il dormirait dans la même chambre que Yami…

Il voulu s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit qui le dégoûtait déjà, mais son « cher fiancé » l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte…

-Et bien, que pensez-vous de notre cabine ? »

-Rien de spécial… »

-Comptiez-vous aller quelque part ? Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner… »

A ce moment précis, le père Kaiba sorti de sa cabine :

-C'est inutile : il ne va nulle part ! »

Seto se retourna et voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il aperçu le regard suppliant de son frère ainsi que son frêle poignet, retenu par la poigne de fer de Gazubaro et se retenu.

Yami, quant à lui, regarda sa montre…

-Et bien dans ce cas, je vous propose d'aller dîner. »

***

-JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! »

-…et j'attaque directement tes points de vie! »

-Merde, 'chuis mort ! »

-JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! »

-Bon, on rejoue ? »

-Je sais pas…T'es vraiment nul ! »

-C'est toi qui triche ! »

-JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! »

-OUI BON, ça va Joey, on a compris que t'étais barj', alors mets la en veilleuse, ok ! »

-Mais…c'est que…je suis le maître du monde, quoi… »

***

Seto avait finalement réussi à échapper à sa famille et s'était accoudé à la balustrade du pont première classe. En bas, il pouvait voir le pont des deuxièmes et troisièmes classes. Tout à l'avant, il pouvait apercevoir un groupe de trois garçons ; deux d'entre eux –un brun à l'air pas très futé et un aux cheveux noirs avec une boucle d'oreille en forme de dé- étaient en train de jouer aux cartes tandis que le troisième –un blond à l'air imbécile- criait des inepties.

Tout d'un coup, le blond se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Seto. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier le regarda un instant avec dédain avant de s'éloigner pour se rediriger vers…n'importe où, sauf un endroit où Yami pourrait se trouver !

***

Joey était extrêmement vexé que Tristan et Duke, leur « nouvel ami », n'aient pas étés sensibles à sa blague « roi du monde ». Il s'apprêtait à leur lancer une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un des passagers de Première Classe. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que ce richou ne s'éloigne, mais cela laissa le temps au pauvre blond de reconnaître l'homme qui avait shooté dans la passerelle.

Quelque chose dans sa tête, une sorte de petite voix, lui disait qu'il devrait haïr cet homme, à la fois à cause de sa classe social et de son comportement ; mais étrangement, il ne ressentait rien de tel, mais plutôt une certaine…fascination…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Tristan (« Hey, Joey, tu baves ! »).


	3. Chapter 3

DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

J'ai POSTE un NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!!!!

Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais c'est un MI-RA-CLE!

Donc...dans ce chapitre, nous retrouverons Bakura ainsi qu'un Kaiba suicidaire...

...Ah, oui...Et Joey.

Après quelques heures de voyage, le Titanic fit une escale pour permettre à de nouveaux passagers de monter.

Parmi ces nouveaux venus se trouvait le jeune Ryo Bakura, un « parvenu », comme disaient la plupart des gens. C'était un garçon discret, avec un visage d'ange ; gentil, très gentil, TROP gentil !...et légèrement naïf sur les bords : il ne pensait pas que les gens puissent être méchants ou hypocrites et ne se rendait pas compte que la grande majorité de ses « nouveaux amis » aimaient énormément déblatérer sur lui dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il monta à bord, il fut directement accueilli par Gozaburo, qui aimait entretenir toute sorte de relation avec des vieux ou nouveaux riches.

Seto, lui, voyait cette nouvelle compagnie comme une raison de plus de fuir son père, son imbécile de fiancé et tous ces salons chics qu'il ne supportait plus.

La nuit était tombée et le pont était désert…Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait ; il fonçait vers la rambarde…Lorsqu'il y arriva, il l'agrippa des deux mains et contempla l'étendue d'eau glacée, surface d'un bleu sombre agitée d'écume, brillant sous la lune. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa respiration haletante…

***

Joey était allongé sur un des bancs du pont, en train de s'en fumer une, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas ; quelqu'un courait, tout près de lui…Il se redressa pour apercevoir le mec de la haute qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir une ou deux fois…Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air au mieux de sa forme…

Le petit pauvre s'approcha tout doucement du petit bourge'…pas qu'il s'inquiète ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était venu sur le pont pour être seul et il ne l'était plus, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver !

-Hum…hello ! »

-WAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Seto s'était retourné et avait hurlé, malgré lui. Il s'était cru seul, lui aussi. Il reprit cependant un peu de contenance :

-Que faites-vous là ? Reculez ! »

Joey se planta sur place.

-Heu…bon…on se calme, là, d'accord ? Moi je veux pas d'histoire… »

Mais son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus, il était monté sur la rambarde.

-HEY, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !? Je viens de te dire que je voulais pas d'histoire…Si tu sautes j'en aurai sûrement ! »

-Je ne vous retiens pas…Partez ! »

Joey réfléchit très vite…Cela aurait été une solution, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel canon serait une perte inestimable pour ce bateau…Il resta donc sur place, ce qui énerva plutôt Seto…

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Dégagez ! »

-NON ! »

-QUOI !? POURQUOI !? »

-Hé bien, d'abord : j'étais là avant ! Ensuite : si je ne m'abuse, c'est toi qu'a poussé la passerelle et c'était pas très gentil, donc je vois pas pourquoi j'devrais te faire plaisir ! »

Seto l'observa un instant d'un air mauvais, avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa précédente occupation. Joey profita du fait qu'il ait à nouveau le dos tourné pour se rapprocher un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir tapoter de sa main l'épaule du suicidaire…

-Allons, allons…Sauter n'est pas une solution…Pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu des raisons qui te poussent à… »

-OH, mais ta gueule ! Et ne me TOUCHE PAS ! »

Se disant, il recula pour se dégager de l'étreinte du blond, mais le pont tait humide : il glissa et tomba…sur Joey.

C'est à ce moment précis que Yami arriva, accompagné de Gozaburo.

Le jeune fiancé eut l'air affolé et se jeta vers son promis…

-MON DIEU mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

-Et surtout : qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? »

Gozaburo était en effet très méfiant et mettait un point d'honneur à préserver la virginité de son fils.

Joey se releva et tenta de s'expliquer :

-Hola, hola…On se calme. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que…Voila, il voulait sauté et…Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, pour finir on a glissé et…Oh, merde ! »

Yami décida de mettre son grain de sel, ce qui eut surtout pour effet de déstabiliser un peu plus le pauvre blond, alors que la colère du brun suicidaire grandissait de seconde en seconde.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de très bien comprendre la situation… »

« Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… », pensa Kaiba.

-mais apparemment vous êtes un ami de Seto… »

« QUOI ! Mais NON !! »

-je pense donc qu'il serait de bon ton de vous inviter à dîner… »

« MAIS IL DEVIENT FOU, CELUI-LA ! »

-N'est-ce pas _mon chéri _? »

« Mais t'es trop CON ! »

C'est ainsi que Joey se retrouva invité à un dîner de bourge le lendemain soir…

Sososososo...

C'est comment? Bien? ça vaut l'attente? (bon, en fait, je sais que non, mais je veux quand même que vous laissiez des reviews pour le dire!)


End file.
